


Saber Knight

by Murphy_Wesley_Bliss



Series: Marvel Literature Universe [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Mutants, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Robotics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-07-20 02:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19984645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murphy_Wesley_Bliss/pseuds/Murphy_Wesley_Bliss
Summary: Military Man Jason Moss suffer's from a lot, but with an a.i in a suit, the problems may just go away but may also get worse as time goes on, becoming Saber Knight is a gift and a curse at the same time, is this really a curse?





	1. Day of the Mutant's

A lab is shown, with the sound of typing being heard as tables with beakers on them were shown with number's on them by the computer, a man in a coat was typing down info of mutation onto a computer. "This goes here, and this goes there... Blue Bomber" the man said, turning his chair to see a blue man fly into the room, wearing a turban, a cape and a strange outfit.

"Chief, I found some humans running, they ran to a building, and I think it's a hidden base" the mutated human said, standing arms folded in front of the Chief. "Great, I want you to go and hunt any humans down" The man said, turning back around and touched a jewel shaped like a ball. The mutant left with a grim face not reacting much. "Soon the world will fully be under my control, no one, not the army, not those filthy police men, not the avengers no one will stop me" The man said, turning to Bomber, "I want you to patrol the city, our threat is not serious, but one person get's out, we're screwed, and don't make me get Roman to do it, you know what he does." The Chief said as he turned at a pod he was working on. *as the camera panned out showing figure's of marvel hero's as it cut to black as a roar was heard and a claw slashed a part of the logo that said Saber Knight.

28 year old Jason Moss, a soldier in training at this moment was in deep thought, the man was also between a mix of sadness and happiness. being in a city, where three mutant's cause harm every day, no one felt safe yet they had to do their everyday lives, while their was some joy, a lot the mutant's mess it up, and because of the mutant's, Jason was missing an arm. Just thinking about it made him want to throw up, it caused a ton of stress to him along with trying to help. But he still was happy to a degree, he had friends when training, so he wasn't alone with injury's, he was married and had a daughter. At least half of the men fighting would rest for month's after losing an arm, 5 months and he's been training each day, to make sure he could still fight the mutant's.

Staring at the piece of paper on his lap, Jason was put into creating tech more then combat at the moment, he was told to come up with what to make for weapons with the mutants, sitting in a corner while other scientist's were working on a secret project no one know's about, only thing he knew was it involved tech. He sighed, hering the sound of metal being hit in the background couldn't help him focus. Getting up he left the room, looking back and froth nervously, feeling heat hit him from the entrance he felt dizzy and fell back for a minute, breathing heavily. feeling a hand be placed on his shoulder he turned and swung, swinging it down when he saw it was his friend Logan.

"Wow, you said heat causes you to freak out, you were not kidding." he said backing up a bit, knowing Jason was panicking a bit as Jason breathed in surprise. "I can't help it, I just think of the heat." "I know, you have this everyday based on report's, listen take the rest of the day off, rest the battle with the mutant's will still be here, and it won't help if one of our men work himself into a coma." Logan said. Jason started to speak but He stopped and started to freak out again, breathing a little fast as Logan helped walk him to the entrance. 'You need some time off, relax get your mind together, alright" he asked as Jason gave a nod, taking that as an answer he patted his shoulder and walked back in.

letting the cool air outside hit him as he walked quietly toward his house, hearing people talk about different things. Walking past newspaper's each one had one of the three mutants terrorizing the city. Blue Bomber, a man that was blue with power's to fire energy beams from his hands, silent but cleaver. Roman was a robot, no emotion only cockiness and danger, he knew about that from heart about that. and Revil, he was the strange one, seeming to be a fighter but hates fighting too, he seemed to like things too since he barley destroyed things but you never know with them.. Rubbing his face with one hand he got to his house and unlocked the door entering the living room.

"Honey, I'm home." he said setting the key on the counter as he closed the door. Breathing in as the cold air hit him relaxed him. Hearing someone coming in, he saw a little girl with black hair, green eyes, and was in a pink dress with matching socks running to him smiling. "Daddy." she said hugging him while smiling as he picked her up with his arm. "How was work?" she asked with a cute smile. "So-so, it's a little tricky thinking for me but your idea's help a lot." he said getting a giggle from the girl.

Colby was the girls name, a bright playful girl who didn't pay much attention to the mutant's, but she did see the tired look in her dad's face, it hot worse for the last few months, but he was still happy around her so she didn't want to upset him. "Mommy's making dinner, so she made me guardian of the front door." Colby said cutely with a smile as Jason ruffled her hair a little. "and what a guardian of the door you are." he said getting a giggle from her for using the name she came up with.

"Alright, well we can go into the kitchen to watch the door together, if we are in their, we have more time to react." he said playing with her, knowing she'll be happy with him playing along. she smiled almost bouncing at her dad saying they can watch the door together as she ran into the kitchen, he could hear her telling someone that daddy was home, his wife Kimberly. Going to the kitchen, he kissed her cheek as she smiled and turned saying hello to him. Getting a hello in response, she smiled watching their daughter talk about her day excitedly. Soon eating, she was seeing Jason zone out every now and then, it was normal for him to do that now, and it wasn't serious since he always shook it off, but she's not stupid, she see's it in his eye's. fear. Fear in his eyes and pain, he wasn't good at hiding it, but he never talked about it either making small talk more difficult to know how he feels.

After Colby left to play she couldn't help but look at Jason, he seemed alright now, but she knew he woke up at night in a small panic and she had to talk about it. "So how'd you sleep last night, we didn't get to talk this morning." she said walking up to him as he turned gently. "Alright, just got really... hot.' he said as he seemed to struggle to speak the last word. "I felt the same, we could come up with something to help with that.' she said with a smile as he smiled back a bit. "Alright, I know the way your talking, I drew mechanical stuff down on paper's, and that was it, besides the scientist's working their hiding something." Jason said looking away to turn off the sink before turning back.

"Well you always make small talk of your day and I want to hear more." Kimberly said as he grabbed her and pulled her closer. "You could just ask, you said it yourself on our first date, i'm easy to talk to, I listen and listen." he said as she smiled. "Sometimes you need to change and learn to speak better and not stay quiet, sometimes the truth hurt's but in the long run is safe for you." she as he nodded. "but with two different method's it help's raising a kid better." he said.

"But method's have to change, without change you can never grow.' she said as he was thinking of what she said "Without change you can never grow... I got to remember that for a speech later." he said as she hit his chest slightly. "I see where Colby get's the sarcastic humor from" she said laughing as she helped with the dishes. "Hey, Sarcasm and using something true in sarcasm are two different things, she get's humor from me but learns how to use it in sarcastic way's from you." he said as she tuned with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh really mister sarcastic." she said with a laugh added in as he shrugged. "I'm never sarcastic in front of her,, so that's up to you to find out." he said as he kissed her cheek, getting a hand placed on his cheek. "No matter how sarcastic you are, your still funny." she said as she left the room as he watched her go shaking his head a little. "Everyday is more charming then the last." he said following her, hearing their daughter talk happily.

Blue Bomber landed on the ground, seeing Revil and Roman fight, Revil used his wings to fly back and forth as Roman used his robotic speed to try and hit him, grumbling something he saw Chief Godera watching, in his armor and helmet, despite being a test subject for months neither him or Bomber saw his face once, Roman did, but he's a robot, to the two it was always always a robotic voice they heard. "Bomber, mission report." he heard as he turned to the Chief. "No sign's of anything threatening to your plan master." Bomber said, letting his turban fall to the ground as he took it off, taking his cape off too as he saw Revil turn to him.. He wore yellow and green fur boots, with green cameo pants and wrist tape, while Roman was a full robot, being used with unused part's with the mutations in a way to help make him stronger. "Bomber, come fight with me, I'm scouting the city tomorrow and want to warm up with you, Rohead here can't strike as hard as you." Revil said as Roman walked passes Bomber with a sneer in a way. "good luck, Revil isn't happy today." he said as he walked into the testing room. Bomber looked at Revil who was ready, walking over Bomber's hand started to glow as he stared down his friend. "This isn't training, it's a fight." Bomber said as he floated into the air. "Good, I was hoping for one." Revil replied as he flew into the sky too, both charging at each other.

"So how's Pailer going?" Roman asked scanning a tube that held the new mutant. "He's near perfection, Bomber thinks to much, I can't tell what he's thinking, and Revil just want's to fight, you and Pailer are my master piece to getting the liquid for a special type of mutation." Godera said typing as Roman smiled. "If Revil get's into trouble tomorrow, I'll step into the fray to fight." Roman said as Godera nodded as he kept typing the code to put the mutation DNA into Pailer. Turning he saw Bomber flying around with Revil flying after him, holes in the walls.

The feeling of empty space in darkness surrounding around you changed your feeling every second. You don't know if their's someone or something their until the very last second. Your choking on thin air crying for help and yet no one will save you from the cold grip of reality known as death. When it finally hit's you no one will be sorry for you in the end, because your all alone in the end.

Jason sat up in shock as he rubbed his eyes with his hand as he got up. He always woke up at 6 and got back home around 6. Getting dressed, thought's were in his head that made him raise his head in surprise only to hear nothing. He held his head and rubbed his head as he stood up, seeing the small light from Colby's room, a night light shining into the hallway that lead to the front door and kitchen. He smiled a little and quietly and left.

Jason arrived at the base, going in he know today he had to be there for training, he sat around yesterday, so today he had to do something. He walked down the hall seeing trainees training and remembered learning the types of guns and learning defensive moves, his favorite was the bo staff, a long staff that was used to move fast while from a distance and with timing became a great shield. Staring at the window was making him think hard at the last training he had inside.

Him kicking and punching was in his head, breathing hard as he ducked a kick and his a punch to his opponent's gut as he ducked a punch from behind. He was fighting three guy's in training and was moving fast to where he was tiring himself but winning. Turning he was met with a kick right to the face as he fell, dazed all around. Shaking it a little he saw a hand, grabbing the hand he was helped up as the solider smiled. "Jason, your determination is incredible, how do you get up even getting kicked in the head, most people can't stand after that yet you struggle still" he asked as Jason was thinking deep in thought about this question.

Being 7 year's old wasn't easy, older kid's do as their please, expressly at the park, seeing older kid's bully little kids, not having a say in anything. But being able to play as a kid was fun. The memory of running around for tag was mostly fun, but the one time he can't get out was when he was avoiding three different chaser's at once and fell into a well, as other kid's gasped and called for help. His vision being blurred he kept opening and closing his eyes, the voices of people entering and leaving his ear's. Soon hearing his dad come down to help, being able only to hear a sentance "Jason, why do we fall? So we can learn to pick our-self's up."

Revil flew through the air as people walked below, he stayed in the air and listened for anything important as he kept flying around, hearing something, he flew towards a base, knowing he has to fight whatever the threat he's sensing is or he would be tortured for failing his mission. Bomber understood it perfectly, he knew the feeling of being hurt inside and out.

Jason came back to reality as he realized he got lost in thought, with a sign he walked more as he got to the room and came in, seeing other troop's watching their Sargent show video's of the mutant's. "Men we've been training for month's to fight these mutant's and we have a photo of the menace we're looking for( a photo of a man in armor and a mask is shown) This Man is Godera is a person who made these mutant's, Blue Bomber, Revil, and Roman, we get him, we can stop him, but to do that we need to take down those mutant's, and to do that, some scientist's and I made something that can handle the mutant's strength(opens a door to show a suit) This Suit, is a military weapon, we set up an a.i too our computer system, she make's sure the suit is working, and while it's not ready, the prototype is in testing to make sure it work's, stay close for farther detail's men." The Sargent said as the men got up and a solider came in looking worried.

"Sargent, a mutant is attack us, he's on the base" the man said, clearly knowing the danger's of this. "Okay men, half of you stay here, protect the building. The other half go outside make him come to us, he need to focus on him" the sergeant said as the men grabbed guns, with half leaving, Jason stayed back going upstairs to get a view from above as he saw a sniper right by the window looking a bit nervous.

As he got up there the bell rang signaling to everyone the were under attack and gunfire started going off as he looked out the window seeing Revil taking bullet's and hitting people hard as he flew around, turning he saw the sniper set the gun up trying to get a view of the mutant. Seeing him walking up to the men and hitting them, his speed was fast, as the sniper got an aim and shot, the bullet hit his face, doing small damage but his wings covered most of the damage, and he glared at the tower as he saw a grande land by him, and he picked it up throwing it at the open window. Jason seeing it come he grabbed the sniper jumped form the floor to below as the explosion went off, he felt his body hurt in places from the explosion and the fall as men ran around, some getting weapons while one helped him up. 'Jason, what happened" Logan asked he was his friend and was worried at seeing Jason was hurt. "That Mutant took a bullet to the head then threw a grande at me and Arron" Jason said, breathing hard using the wall to stand as they heard gunfire from outside, with a guy yelling about the mutant not moving an inch.

"This isn't good" Jason said as they heard the front door get broken as more gunfire was heard and bodies being slammed into the building. "Okay, men, General Rob is out fighting, it's time combat team go help fight" Logan said, making his two metal staff's ready as the men ran to fight. Logan looked at Jason but didn't say anything as men went running out,before following. Jason fell to his knee's, coughing a little, he knew this was gonna happen, he can't fight, the grenade blast hitting him reminded him of his last fight with a mutant.


	2. Birth of a Knight

FLASHBACK

quiet...the gentle air filled everywhere as the men were armed with guns ready to fight as Rob came up to them looking them all making sure they were ready. Right before gunfire from outside meant an attack was happening early, they must of found the item they were looking for early, telling men to go the genral ran out the door with the men following him. With a look at the city in front him, Jason ran out ready to fight as gunfire was going off and explosion's were happening, as Blue Bomber flew around blasting building while Revil was on the ground throwing people around like rag dolls with Roman charging around destroying walls.

"General, these mutant's are taking our gunfire and still moving" a man said, As Roman flew right by them as Revil landed right by them. A man drew a blade, deciding to try melee weapons, which showed it was good at keeping them at bay and slowing them down, but not helping with beating them. "Men don't hold back" the Genral said as some men went back to get some weapons, other's used object's as weapons. Jason grabbed a brick and slammed it onto Roman's hand and it cracked the hand a little. Jason looked up and dodged a punch from the robot, and drew his blade putting it through the mutant's arm, Roman cracked his hand back into place and pulled the blade from his arm as Revil flew right into the two of them.

The ground exploded all around as Bomber blasted everywhere as he looked around. Jason was trying to regain the feeling of the ground as Revil got up looked around, stopping at Jason as he stared. He flew into the air and charged at a window going into it, as everyone heard something being launched, everyone looking into the sky saw a missile falling towards the ground, and it was going to land by them, being shot by Roman from a roof. "Everyone brace for impact" another General said as the men jumped as the bomb landed making everything go bright and hard to see as a big boom noise was heard.

"JA...ON...J...S...N...JASON" Jason opened his eyes, ringing in his head as men were getting up trying to lead the mutant's away from the city, and the general was trying to get Jason up. "Sorry Sir" Jason said struggling to get up as he saw Roman fire rocket's at area's blowing up area's like they were made of sand as a fire started.

Gunfire filled the air as Revil flew into the sky with Blue Bomber watching the explosion's go off everywhere, holding a jewel in his hand. Bomber put two finger's to his head and made a huge blast hit a building. "Men stand do-" the general was cut off, as Roman grabbed his throat and pulled him up, as Jason punched Roman's head hard as he staggered back in surprise at the strength of the punch. as Roman scanned the impact of the force, Jason helped the Sargent up. "men stand down." he said as everyone starting running to a building, Roman turned to Jason and The General. Jason dodged a punch, and hit back, Roman was surprised at him getting strong hit's in at him, a human beating up the greatest robot ever was insulting, but he finished the scan of the fighting and caught the next punch, as Roman pulled back Jason winced, the grip was strong he needed back up. As James tried hitting Roman, he was met with a kick which sent him into a wall. Jason dodged a punch and tackled Roman to the ground as he grabbed a brick and started slamming it into the Robot's hand multiple times.

Roman barly reacted as he blasted Jason back as he fell hurt badly. "You human's never learn, Revil and Bomber don't get it too, I am a super human, and you can't stop me." He said as he grabbed Jason's arm and started pulling up while pressing his foot onto his chest. "ROMAN, WE HAVE TO LEAVE." Bomber yelled not seeing Roman doing this, with a sick smile on his face as Jason couldn't get free. as the men got close, the shadow they saw was horrifying to them. Hearing the snapping and cracking sound of an arm being broken then the screams of Jason and seeing his shadow shot up, was something that was hard not to remember. They ran forward and got him free, and quickly fired a flash bang to get him and The General out of there, but with most looking back at seeing Roman stare at the arm in his hands as they ran to cover.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO." Revil yelled landing by Roman as he threw the arm to the ground. "Showed a human not to mess with me, which you and Bomber should already know.: Roman said with a dark chuckle added in as Revil kept glaring. "We were told to get the gem, not ripped someone's arm off you dumb-ass." Revil said walking close to him as Roman tuned to him with a sneer. "I see, you were a human, and you don't want someone that use to be like you to get hurt, we'll i'm sorry." he said still smirking as Revil leaned in. "If it wasn't for Godera wanting this gem, I would destroy you in a heartbeat, you useless bucket of bolts." Revil said flying into the air where Bomber watched with his arms crossed as the two left with Roman following them from the ground while glaring at Revil.

Present

Jason touched the area where his nub was covered, wrapped in bandages that was the worst pain ever, and he struggled to recover, as he heard more men hit the wall he struggle up his vision blurred with ringing in his ears. he coughed, feeling his body weight increase as he started losing feeling around him. He walked back a little and tripped making something fall on him, he couldn't think clearly, swinging around him as the eyes of the thing opened, it was the suit. "Saber prototype 6 in progress" the suit said as it powered up and the door blew open as Revil stepped in. "So, a suit is the big danger I sensed" He said, watching fora few seconds with interest before walking forward.

going for a punch, he froze when a hand caught it it, Jason saw the left arm holding it, the robotic arm acted as a new body, he could barely move but used his right hand to hit Revil back, who shock the punch off. "Well, this fight just got interesting"Revil said as he punched at Jason. The two were hitting hard, with Revil flying at points only to be pulled down and thrown into computer's. Jumping up, he ducked a kick and hit the back of the mech hard sending him falling forward. Walking towards him, he moved back as a blade was swung back and forth fast., kicking at the hand, the mech fell back as Revil looked at his chest to see marks all over it, he felt his body stung as he looked up. Punches rained down on him as Jason kneed him. Then Elbowed him down, not letting up for a second, his suit was almost done, these mutant's were strong and his adrenaline was running low fast. Revil hit a kick and the suit was damaged, it had a metal shield on the face they protected it from most of the damage, but it was cracked.

Jason dodged a punch and grabbed Revil by the neck and pressed a button on his thumb that made the jet pack fire up and sent the two through the wall and outside right into a tank sending it onto it's side. Revil jumped up and got punched hard in the face sending him back as The suit jumped and hit a spinning kick hard, which was met with an elbow to the leg causing a cracking noise as Jason jumped back and made the jet-pack move as he flew into Revil sending them flying into a weapon's bed. Jason threw knifes cutting op Revil's body as he grabbed gun's firing them off as Jason slid under it to grab a staff.

Dodging a gun blast he hit Revil's hand hard with the staff before moving over to his throat and pulled back as Revil struggled more. Grabbing a belt of grenades Jason let go and slid under him, only to be kicked back. Turning he held up a few pins, Revil threw the belt and turned, only to have Jason tackle him out of the bed as whole room blew up right behind them. Jason gasped some air as Revil struggled up, his green wrist tapes ripped up a bit as he tuned to him.

"Exciting, but this battle is just starting." he said flying right at Jason and hitting with a fast punch. Swinging again, Jason struggled back as Revil hit the metal chest, and backed up in surprise that it wasn't cracked, but quickly lost this when Jason headbutted him hard. Jason kneed his face, as he started punching fast as they backed into the wall and Revil flew into the air with Jason right behind him, hitting Revil in the chest hard send the two flying into another building as they went through a floor as they fell into the dark.

Revil stood up, as the light's flashed on and was met with a bo staff to the head which broke with the impact of the hit. Revil ducked a punch and fell back as he stared at Jason and sweeped his legs. Stropping the two saw the room they landed in was a bunker. Turning fast, Revil hit Jason hard and grabbed a monitor slamming it into the head making the helmet crack more along with the chest. Jason gasped and kicked the thing back into Revil's chest and sending him flying into a huge computer setting it on fire. Jason fell back at seeing this, backing into the corner as Revil stood up and charged at him.

Jason moved as a hole was put into the wall, Jason crawled back more as he got up, metal hitting the ground as the fire spread, as Jason ran onto the wall and slammed onto Revil sending them both to the ground. Revil threw him off and punched him back into the fire. Jason hope his eye's breathing hard as fire surrounded him as he felt faint from the heat, feeling a hand grab his neck and pulled him up as Revil stared at him with a look of... sadness. Feeling his eye's close he felt himself be lifted.

Opening his eye's he saw Revil flying into the air with him, letting go Jason pressed a button and hit Revil hard with his weight as the jet-pack ran out of power. Revil fell back as Jason fell too as the two fell into the research chamber with the bunker exploding second's after they flew out. Jason panted hard and closed his eye's trying to breath as Revil stood up. Jason opened his eye's and pressed his foot onto Revil's back as he put weight on it. Gasping Jason felt himself be pushed back as Revil jumped up turning to him.

Jason charged towards him and jumped high, landing behind him and elbowed him hard in the back, and felt something on his belt... a blade, a curving blade. He drew it and stabbed forward, only for a blade to meet it back. 'Your the first to make me draw my blade." Revil said holding a huge blade as they were trying to force the other blade back, soon both blades went flying, and as Revil turned back to Jason he saw a claw go right down his eye. Crying out in pain, Revil walked back a little, feeling a little blood come from the scratch.

Jason Panted as he saw his hand had claws on his hand, like a cat, and he got the mutant right in the eye. Revil looked up in surprise but looked pleased with this. "Intriguing indeed, you build suit like a man mixed with a cat, even with strikes that are strong enough to break bones, the suit is only starting to crumble, but your slowing down, next time the fight will be better, maybe hope is still here for us." Revil said as he picked up his sword and flew into the air. Looking down at the messed up mech he smiled a little before flying through the ceiling into the sky. Jason struggled to move as he heard voices all around him as everything was hitting him to what just happened, but The suit felt like it was closing in on him. Breathing hard Jason felt the suit open as cold air hit him, falling to the ground, the full effect of everything finally hitting him, while his face got more pale as he felt his breathing increased as he started to freak out faster and faster, as men ran to him as he slowly breathed faster from the panic in his head, slowly passing out.

"What the hell happened to you." Godera yelled at Revil as he looked at his scratched up body. "Sir, those human's are smarter then you think, their plans are much more clever than the last few, and their combat team did get many hits in, then even made me draw my sword.' Revil said as he sat his blade down, Roman sneering at him while Blue Bomber watched with a bit of concern. Bomber, take Revil to level 4 for medical treatment NOW." Godera yelled the last part in rage as the two left, Bomber giving a look at Godera before leaving, who was typing away on a keyboard.

"Sir I must know Why do you want to eliminate those human's, those people can't stop us, Revil is too stupid to stop human's by himself, with me they're doomed" Roman said as Godera looked at him. "Well... I'm not going into full detail, but if you must know I hate them for a reason, so I must exterminate humans here before the world, the avenger's don't deal with us because we're not a huge threat yet, i'm waiting until we're ready to be a big threat, understand?" he asked as Roman nodded with a response "Yes Sir"

"So what really did this?" Bomber asked as he cleaned up the scar's. "Promise you won't tell"Revil asked as he nodded. "A man in a robotic suit." He said as Bomber looked up and stopped in surprise. "That's interesting." he said going back to the wounds. "glad you think so too." Revil said as Bomber stood up. "The scaring won't go away, and your need to wear an patch on that eye." Bomber said as Revil nodded standing up.

"That suit is an interesting thing, I tell ya, that suit is as strong as Roman, and he can break through my skin." he said as Bomber nodded handing him an eye patch which he slipped on. "I may take a look at that thing later on patrol." Bomber said as Revil smirked. "If ya do, get ready to get your add kicked." he said as Bomber smirked back "If I get my ass kicked it means I got some good hit's in at least, unlike you." He teased as Revil chuckled a little, knowing he was joking.

"Nailer is about done, if it's done, Godera will be near impossible to beat." Bomber said as Revil looked up. "Ever since we became mutant's we've been force to attack people and now it's coming to an end with Nailer." Revil said as Bomber seemed to be thinking before nodding. "Yes, soon it would be over. What was that gem for, you never told me?" Bomber asked as Revil turned back to him. "It's certain gem that hold power, Godera wanted it to make Nailer since with that gem, he could power it up to be stronger then Roman." Revil said as Bomber nodded before flying. "I'm telling the chief that i'm gonna watch the town, but won't tell about the odd's of another gem." Bomber said floating up as Revil nodded with a smile. "I'm telling you, that suit will give you a kick-ass fight." he said as Bomber flew up gently out of the room.

Staring at Godera and Roman working on Pailer, he glared at the two as he floated. Hating the scnee before him he flew into the air letting the sky hit his eyes as he flew into it. He turend to where their was some smoke and slowly hovered towards it, deciding it was a good time to fight this metal armor before Roman got a chance and kill everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fight was originally short, but typing the end I got a fun idea for the fight and think Revil vs Jason was a great fight, with a great introduction for the second chapter.


	3. The Chapter full of Plot but also development

Ever have the feeling of burning alive at random. You feel fine, then your skin start's hurting, it light's up and your flesh start's turning pink, then red as it burns away like raw meat cooking faster and faster. No way to turn it off, the pain digger deeper and deeper into you until you can't take it any more and your heart slowly stop's beating and start's burning too at the end of it all, it never stops until it's ash, it never stops. Never STOPS. NEVER STOPS.

Jason sat up in shock, feeling dizzy, he saw he was in the infirmary, other soldiers were up and walking but he felt weak a little, maybe he had more damage's then he thought, his whole body hurt, and it hurt to move even a little, all he remember was hearing about a mutant only to have the rest be black. He sat up and felt his whole back hurt as he got up, trying his hardest to think.

"Hey man, your up" Logan said, sitting by him in a chair, his arm wrapped up in tape. "Your had us worried, you were thrown around like a rag doll, and threw that mutant around in return and we didn't know what happened when you passed out. It seemed like you were having a panic attack as you passed out, the doctor said it was the strangest thing he's seen in a while." Logan said as Jason stopped him

"dude, you know I like it when you tell me everything funny, take a note of this, we need to figure out a name for passing out and a panic attack. But I need to know, what happened?" Jason asked, not remembering anything after he fell down, it was like he had an Adrenaline rush for the fight.

"Well, you got hit with a grenade and then from what Arron said you got into the suit, and then you and Revil fought around the whole base like no one was there, like he hit your face, you got up and hit back, like you were a tank." James said smiling, as Jason's eyes went wide. "Really, I fought a mutant and didn't..." he stopped, not wanting to remember what happened last time, plus sitting up gave him the feeling of his back cracking a little.

"Easy man, your fall was rough, you were in two explosions, was in the middle of a fire, and a mutant was punching you around, which by the way, any man getting punched by one of those guy's ended up with a broken face, Arron said you had the look of a crazy guy when I left" Logan said getting up. "So, what happened to Revil?" He asked as Logan shrugged. "We don't know, after the fight, he said something about hope, before flying away, we would follow him, but you passing out made us more worried for you so we focused on getting you here first." Logan said. "He tuned back to Jason who was lying back down and lost in thought, confused he waved his hand in front of his face and got no reaction. "Jason, you have visitor's." A guy said as he left, causing both guy's to jump at this at this since their was no knock to warn them.

As Jason breathed in surprise, he was meet with someone jumping into his arm and hugging him tight, and laughter, Colby was huging him happily as Kimberly hugged him from the side, both heard over the phone what happened, and was happy he was alright, well to Colby he looked like a super human, fighting a mutant and living was amazing, but possible, but no one wanted to make the little girl upset. "Daddy, I heard you fought one of those strange men" Colby said, hugging him tightly, glad he was okay.

"When Colby heard about you being hurt and knocked out she wanted to come running over right away, it was so bad that she almost ran right out the door right as soon as I told her." Kimberly said. "I'm glad I have you two, despite my back possibly being broken, having you two by me helps it already." he said piking Colby up and sitting her by him as she bounced happily. "we were told that you could come back later, but we had to check up on you now." Kimberly said kissing hissing his forehead as he smiled. "So daddy will be home later tonight" Colby asked innocently as Kimberly nodded getting a bigger smile on the girl as she stood up and started excitedly started talking about her day.

"Revil, what did you see exactly?" Godera said as he looked Revil all around seeing all the scratches."A prototype of a suit for fighting, but it seemed impossible to control, it must be an a.i based thing." Revil said calmly as Roman watched from a distance. "Well if Bomber find's it, and can't destroy it, then I'm gonna finish Pailer faster then planned and sent Roman to teach those human's a lesson." Godera said as the computer send out an alert. "Test subject nearing completion. time length set at 2 hour's." "Better then planned, Pailer will be ready to be unleashed in two hours. which makes our mission much better." Godera said standing up as Revil looked at Roman who sent a look that was smug as he watched.

Jason walked around, having to be able to walk before he could leave which made sense. But he could swear he heard voices behind him but they went their, and having his area where he was missing an arm hit a corner made him jump and fall back. Breathing hard he looked at the tranformer that held the suit, or the prototype suit. He was trying to remember what was shown. The idea was to get Vibrainium, which was from a city called Wakanda, but the materials are hard to come by, only illegal buying outside of where Wakanda is. But the suit also is dna only to wear makes it so the suit was only wearable by the first person to wear it or any if it's bloodline, so he was stuck as the hero. Colby was t young, and Kimberly... she couldn't, he couldn't afford to let her die, so that left him. So what should he call it? Saber-tooth, to basic, metal man was stupid, Iron Man was taking, Black Knight... no that one's a story character, that's asking for a lawsuit. the claw's reminded him of a Saber-tooth Tiger,. "Saber Knight... that could work." he said putting the transformer on his head.

Feeling around to make sure the transformer was on right, he was thinking back to what was said about the transformer. "We set our computer into this earpiece, so it can talk to you when your out of costume, it can give you update's on your health and look through the database, and if you need to transform quick, just tell the a.i and the suit will form around you." Jason said hello, trying to see if it would work out. "Hello Jason, I am the a.i of the Saber prototype 6." A robotic voice said as Jason looked back and forth in surprise. "Prototype 6? Why the hell is their so many" he mumbled to himself. 'Scan the floor above us please." he said hesitant about this a.i.

" I scanned the floor above us, and their are about 30 or so humans right above us, about 20 or so below us, at least 50 men two floor's below, and at least 400 more men across the whole base, I recommend that you relax, your vitals are showing high change's of panic, deep breath's would help." The computer said. "Thanks... I'm gonna name you Caroline" Jason said as he quietly got above the floor's, closing the door and slowly making his way to the the building.

"Okay... Caroline where would I need to go to get vibranium for the final suit" Jason asked since he had to work with The computer to get work done, two heads are better then one after all. "Go across the roof's to the power plant, there's vibrainium there we can use" Caroline said as Jason nodded and breathed a little as he pressed the transformer and the suit formed around him. His breathing spiked for a minute as he felt the suit hug him as he used the bo staff to hold himself up as he relaxed, before flying into the air trying to get far fast.

Godera watched the Gem in the monitor as Pailer was about done, but Bomber was gone, all Revil knew was he was patrolling, but with no communicator it got him more upset at what was the thing that fought Revil. Roman was asleep, or shut down at the moment, getting an update uploaded to make his systems more up to date as their was silence all around, besides Revil sharpening his blade.

Jason landed on the ground and let the suit go back into the morpher as he looked back as the suit went away nervously. He rubbed his head as he tried breathing more, as he saw Bomber flying right over him, before dive bombing right by him. Standing up Bomber looked at him with a curious look more then murderous. "What's a guy like you doing out here? No one ever comes this far out form the city." Bomber said circling around him. "I'm looking for something important." Jason said trying to stay calm as Bomber rose an eyebrow.

"Looking for what exactly?" he asked crossing both arms as Jason shrugged. "Anything really interesting." he said. "Only interesting thing i've got is a pain in the ass teammate and some rare metal, you cold get both if you want." Bomber said floating up as Jason watched as Bomber looked down. "Be careful, you get caught you might as well be dead now." he said as he floated away as Jason kept a hand on his belt, a gun was thier but he kept it there the whole time for saftey.

"Okay, the material you need is in the power plant." Caroline said as Jason jumped down and entered the next room, and saw Godera and Roman. "Shit" he whispered quietly, as he pressed the button on the earpiece as the suit formed over him and he silently climbed to the next floor as he got over the guard rail he slowly sat down and relaxed. "Caroline, you didn't mention Godera's base was here" Jason said in a wispier so he wasn't caught. "My scanner's cannot pick him up... his suit is non scan-able, and Roman is non-human." she said "must be...that must be it, he's robotic, that allow's him to not appear on radar's" Jason said as his heart jumped, he heard Bomber's voice now.

"Bomber, what did you see?" Godera asked turning to him,seeing his cape and hat was slightly damaged. "I ran into a robotic man and let's just say, despite being damaged, was able to fight like it was nothing." Bomber said as Godera didn't respond as he tuned around and pressed a button as the tube opened up and smoke entered the room, Revil walking up the stair's watching with one eye, gently glaring with anger.

"Jason, my scanner's are picking up a powerful being with humongous power" she said serious at this. "I think this is what that gem was for, it was something with a ton of power, and it went into whatever that is." Jason said as he slowly moved around more watching with curiosity at what was happening as someone walked out of the pod, He had muscle's with pure white eye's and purple skin. "Pailer, welcome to the world, i'm your creator." Godera said as Pailaer looked around. "He seemed interested on Bomber and Revil but pretend not to focus on them, tunring to Godera. 'Hello master." he said as he stepped out more, his body was in a grey bodysuit, with chains around his wrist's and hands with a hood covering his head as he walked onto the floor looking around.

Jason had gotten the vibranium, storing it into the suit, making moment as he was listening to the conversation below. "Sir their's someone above us, look's like he stole some of the vibranium we stole." Roman said powering on now" he said as Jason knew everything was about to get bad as Pailer looked up nodding and saying he could see a figure up there. Jason, ready to leave, made the suit come back over him, and hid in the shadow's as Roman jumped up to the floor walking around to find the intruder. Jason waited and punched Roman hard with the robotic hand and send him flying down onto Godera, as the two fell to the floor, Revil and Bomber back up, hiding small smiles they had as Bomber fired a beam, Jason drew a gun, shooting the power source, as the light's went out, Jason used this to jump out of the window and flying away, he heard Godera yell for the mutant's to get him, Jason kept flying, seeing Revil and Bomber looking for him as Roman slammed through the wall. So he used the suit's sound system to hear the location to get around, as he ran he got away, he could swear he heard a voice but turning made him run into a wall as he held his head from his head hitting metal hitting the wall, the ringing mixed with Godera yelling in anger in the distance that he got away gave him a bad headache

Jason climbed a roof, and sat against a chimney panting, looking around every second while his head throbbed in pain. as he had the suit retract, and let his eye's close to rest real quick. What was he thinking, injured and still went to get metal and almost died doing it. What good would dying do, maybe it would fix everything-, what was he thinking, he was worthless, he was pathetic, he deserved to d... Sitting up he shook his head feeling dazed as he slowly walked down into the base as he tried to think, his head was hurting more then ever now.

Jason soon got to the invention room as the scientist's called it, he was a mess, his hair was messy, his hand was shaking, and he was covered in a mix of dirt, a little blood, and he didn't know what, luckily he was told that his vitals were alright at the moment so he took it as a draw, turning around again when he heard any sound.

He watched people do stuff, and thought what it would be like for them to be able to do stuff around the world, and have full freedom, what would this do... determination, to let everyone live their own the way they want, as he walked farther into the room.

Jason laid the metal on the table as he breathed out hard feeling pressure put off his shoulder's. "I...found some stuff we can use" He said sitting down wiping his head. The scientist's looked surprised at seeing Vibranimum, since it would be great for the suit's final design, and getting to work now meant it would be done faster. Looking at Jason, they would ask how he got it, but he seemed off, a glare and bags starting to show under his eyes, his hand curled into a fist. like he was ready to attack them so they said thank you and started getting some blue prints, as Jason got up and decided to go home, knowing this will take time as he left, checking over his shoulder for anything dangerous to be watching him.

Revil watched Godera yell about how they screwed up; with letting that person get away, throwing stuff around, before stopping when he saw a box fall to the ground. He picked up the box and looked inside of it, the quietness filled the air as he looked at Nailer and Revil. "Nailer, I want you to go and fight that suit, Revil I want you to strike him from behind and bring him here." Godera said as he watched, with Nailer nodding. Bomber stared at the item Godera pulled out, a blue tube, a few of them, something felt off about them as he walked off to finish this fake hero. Revil turned givinng him the same look.

Colby woke up to hearing metal hitting metal, lowly going downstairs to the basement, she saw the light on, and her dad holding a metal staff as he hit around a dummy, he seemed tired, but focused, in a blink of an eye, he went from hitting the staff ageist pipes to climbing a puss up like stand, putting the staff in a hole to cilmb. Colby watched amazed, her dad seemed super focused, but she saw scaring, all over his chest and back, if that was her, she would feel that pain. She was about to say something whens he felt someone pick her up. turning to see her mom, she gently put a finer to her mouth whispering that her dad was to focused to be interrupted. Colby knew from her mom's look she was worried, worried about what, she didn't know but she was worried, as her mom took her upstairs, the sound of metal still sounding the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a while to get done, but the first act is almost done so yay.


	4. Knighted Mutant's

Jason sat up, he was on the couch, he tried to remember what happened... he couldn't sleep, so he had Caroline help with some training, then he tried relaxing, suffering a panic attack, he was hot... and started to freak out. Coming up stair's helped him calm down a little, but he ended up falling asleep on the couch. He saw it was around 6:45ish, so everyone was still asleep...that's good. He picked up the transformer and spun the top, showing a small screen with the different version's of the prototypes. 1 was basic, weak and not really fit to wear, the second one was too heavy, it's speed sucked and was weight down by weapons. version 3 was fit for air, not fighting. 4 looked the best, it was slim, had weapons, could handle a beating and was able to fly, note to make the final design like that. Version 5 was bulky, no weapons, but it was meant to fight, not use weapons, he should use that next fight, the last version is the 6th one, but it's messed up badly, if he wanted to get this done, he had to figure this whole suit making thing soon. He got up, he needed coffee, sleeping for only 3 hour's does that to you. As he finished, he heard running down the stair's. "We talked about stair's". he said as he saw a little head move to hide behind the wall. With a giggle.

Kimberly know's her family, and she know's her husband is slowly breaking a part from losing his arm, she see's when he's with them he's happy and relaxed, but by himself he feel's nervous and a mess. But ever since they were kid's he kept quiet, more action then speaking, but that wasn't working as well now, she loved him so much, she needed to talk to him about this, she knew he didn't come to bed, but that could be from the nightmare's he usually wakes up to, as long as he got some sleep she didn't dig into the wound. She was ready, if Jason showed any point of snapping she was gonna talk to him about it.

Walking downstairs she saw Colby showing Jason picture's she was making, one thing about waking up early, their daughter got to show their dad more stuff, he was out most of the day for work then barley any time for the three to do something. She remembered how excited their daughter was at seeing Iron Man, that for day's she would only draw images of a hero just like him that could help him. Yellow eye's, grey face, matching chest with a blackish grey pants and boots, with a jet-pack and claws on his hands, and she was showing him her most recent one.

Seeing Colby run into the kitchen excited she turned to Jason. "Are you okay?" she asked rubbing his head gently as he seemed to flinch a little at this for a second. "Yeah... i'm fine.' he said a bit hesitant to answer. "I know you've been feeling off since losing the arm, I remember the first week you barley talked, but if you feel alone your not." she said as he turned to her. "I know... I know, your always there for me." he said giving her a smile before she could continue Colby came running back in excited to continue to show Jason something from school, before he had to leave.

Jason soon arrived at the camp, holing his head as he felt a little sick, he felt hot, and panicked as he walked up stairs. Bumping into Logan he got into a fighting stance before quickly lowering it. "Hey, glad your here, new traines wanted to learn hot to fight and your goo at it, you want to show them how much ass we can kick in each other?" he asked before blinking at seeing how Jason looked. "Dude, are you alright it look's like you got zero sleep" he asked as Jason shook his head. "yeah, just nervous, about everything, worried about how this will end up.

"Alright, but if something happens during this showing, your going to the roof to rest." Logan said as Jason nodded, "fair enough." he said as Logan smiled. " Now let's show some newbies how fast I can kick your but." he said as Jason smiled, "Like how I beat you in 2 minutes on our first day?" he asked as Logan looked hurt. "Ouch." he said as he laughed

Bomber was floating in the air, watching Revil talk to Nailer with his hearing. "So what's this Robot/man hybrid like?" he asked. "He's a tough S.O.B, i'll tell you that.' Revil replied, the two didn't have any aggression like with Roman, Nailer was new to the world, someone that has to be raised more, Revil knew Roman was programed to be evil, but Nailer had to fight this man, and Revil had to knock him out. "Listen, follow what me or Bomber tell you, and your be just fine, Roman's a sadist, tore a guy's arm off for no reason, and smiled at this, like nothing. Godera's worse, he only cares for himself." Revil said as Nailer looked at him in curiosity as he wanted him to continue.

Jason sat on a rooftop, he was taking a breath of air, using this to look through the prototypes , keeping the 6th one as the main feature. For now, but he had to be ready to switch to level 5. He was looking at the picture Colby gave him, being excited about showing him it, he told her that he's gonna make the suit like that and she was jumping all around in excitement, and he didn't want to disappoint her. He was on the roof because he freaked out inside and was told to relax so he came up here, alone, quiet and the ability to relax was more east when it was quiet. He only could remember fighting Logan, fighting him two hands to one, and when he grabbed his shoulder, he freaked out fast, reaching for his gun. He shot it, the safety was on but he shot without thinking. He may have killed him if it was worse. He had to be careful, and the cool air did help with calming down.

"Jason, you've spent 45 minutes looking over suit designs, are you alright?" he heard Caroline asked, "I'm fine... just needed to relax and plan, i'm the only one that can run the suit and we've been stuck in hell for long enough." He said, turning off and putting on the transformer, he was gonna get more vibranium, no matter what. As the damaged suit formed over him he turned on the jet-pack flying into the air towards the base again, expecting a fight that could hurt him bad, and he wasn't scared, he couldn't be scared, he wasn't scared, shaking his head, seeing he got close to the building.

Bomber watched as he saw Nailer disappear in a flash as someone drew close, seeing it was the man in the suit Bomber landed watching the scene happen before him as Nailer landed on the man making both fall to the ground and go sliding, Bomber noticed the suit still looked a mess. Nailer got up and watched as the person got up slowly. Going for a punch he was met with a block and a kick into the building as the man kneed him over and over again until Nailer headbutted him. The man sweeped his legs sending him falling back,catching himself with his arms, he jumped back up and headbutted the robot.

Jason activated his jet-pack and flew into Nailer as they flew into a warehouse landing into metal rods, the clanging making his head hurt. He felt his back hurt as he limped up as he grabbed a rod and hit Nailer back, spinning it back and forth in his hands as he banged Nailer hard. Nailer kicked up two rods and swung, Jason blocking both with the rod as he blocked it again, he kicked Nailer again. Hearing Coraline say his name, he turned around and blocked an attack from Revil who looked impressed at the block. Jason punched him back and spun the rod, hitting both in the head twice as Revil flew back and looked at Nailer. "Your job your fight." he said as Nailer nodded and kicked the rod away before stopping.

"Your good, but i'm not going easy." he said as he tackled Jason. Punching at the mask as cracks began to form around his face. Jason hooked a leg on one of his arms and slammed him back before spinning more and did a flip slamming Nailer onto his back. Jason grabbed Nailer by his hood and kneed him in the jaw, only for him to spin into his leg making him fall back as Nailer picked him up and rammed his head into the wall breaking the mask.

Bomber landed by Revil curious. "So who do you think's gonna win?" He asked. "Either could win, but i'd love to see Roman fight him and get his ass kicked." Revil said as Bomber nodded. "Nailer is struggling but it's his first fight, and for a first fight, better then nothing." Bomber said as Revil nodded. Watching as Nailer spun Jason before slamming him onto a metal bench. Jason swung his head up, hitting his head on Nailer's, as he kicked up and elbowed him and grabbed him into a choke hold, as Nailer fell to a knee, Jason ducked, nearly missing the knee of Roman who glared at Jason.

"Lucky piece of tin can." he said as Jason nodded. "Same he said as he panted as Nailer sat on the ground. Roman sneered a bit as he got closer. "Your that human I broke, tell me, how's having one arm going" he mocked only to be met with a strong punch from the robotic arm sending him into the wall, shocked. "Your about to find out." he said as he activated his jet-pack and flew into Roman sending them into the second story, which was a balcony. Roman opened his hand to fire missle's, which Jason dodged by sliding before ramming Roman into the metal railing a few times making his scanner freak out a little. Roman couldn't get a lock as he punched Jason with his normal vision, meaning using weapons was nearly impossible now.

He slammed his foot on the ground making it stick to it as Jason kicked him, falling the ground but Roman stood still with a glare as Jason slammed the metal hand down onto his got making it hiss and crackle from the force of it as Roman tripped back, his guns going off and hitting the roof, making pieces fall. Jason rammed into Roman as the two fell to the ground. Jason stood up and Saw Bomber fire a huge blast at him, dodging it and throwing some brick at him made Bomber back up.'

Jason saw Bomber take his cape and hat off as he said he wanted to see how good he was, seeing Nailer still watching and Roman freaking out from the crackling of his sensor's. Bomber floated gently and then flew fast at Jason. Waiting until the last moment, he picked up the pipe again and hit Bomber hard, the pipe breaking at hitting Bomber, who winched as it broke. "The force of that swing is incredible." Bomber said as he opened his mouth and a huge blast came out of his mouth, dodging it, Jason saw it hit Roman into the wall. Turning around he saw Bomber throw balls of energy out as it circled him. Jason's eye's winded as he jumped out of the way at the last second, only for Bomber to hit him hard.

Bomber fired a large blast out of his hand, slightly missing Jason, causing only minor damage, but still enough to hurt. Jason spun around and elbowed Bomber right in the jaw, before spinning again and hitting a kick to the face. Bomber stumbled and felt Jason pick him up and threw him into a wall, which Bomber stopped before hitting the wall as he turned towards Jason as Jason stomped down on Revil's foot as he flew down, making Revil fly back in surprise as Bomber flew back into Jason who both fell to the ground as they took turns hitting each other, blood slowly forming on both of them as Roman aimed a missile at the two to fire at them.

"NO." Nailer yelled as the two looked up and move just as the missled fired, causing a huge blast to hit the ground. Jason hit a wall and fell, his head facing down, dazed as Bomber felt his arm and saw it was gone. "Roman, you idiot." he hisses as he made his arm regrow with a hiss. Nailer stared in amazement as Revil shook his head with Roman struggling up. "You are a complete sadist and an idiot." Bomber yelled floating to Roman who looked shocked. "One job, ONE JOB. We have one job and your screwing that up by firing like no one matter's but YOU." Bomber yelled.

Revil watched a little surprised as Nailer backed up. "You say we're useless but you lost after one hit on a railing, and your trying to kill him! Think BEFORE YOU FIRE." Bomber yelled as Roman glared at him as he walked away as Bomber turned to Jason, who was standing up, right before flying at him in a rage as Jason got ready to fight. The two flew into a shelf full of items as they hit back and forth, rabbit punches from Bomber, a knee to the face twice from Jason, the two were destroying each other, until they hit a double punch sending them both back. Turning back they both yelled as they charged at each other.

Bomber threw a ball of energy which Jason ducked and kicked him in the gut hard, Before following that up with an elbow to the jaw and then a headbutt as he pushed Bomber to the ground,, who felt tired too. Jason started to walk away only to feel Bomber grab him into a choke hold, holding it in tight and falling back onto the ground. Bomber breathed hard as he was trying to make Jason pass out there, but was quickly losing some of the grip on him. Feeling Jason start to slip free made it impossible to fix the hold as he let out an angry cry, as he saw Jason move around.

Gasping for breath Jason got up and threw a rod at a canister, making it blow up sending everyone back. Bomber opened his eye's to see smoke everywhere, turning around, Jason tackled him and punched him, the left hand felt like a train hitting him, as Jason was using his strength completely, not pulling punches. Looking up Jason saw fire and fell back staring at it with fear, moving his left arm made him freeze up as Roman grabbed him from behind and flew up into the air. "Human go-fo-lo- down." he said glitching out as he dropped Jason, hitting the ground Jason felt the suit break more, and felt hurt, his back was hurting and he felt tired. Getting up he saw Roman land by him, and punched him hard, sending him back, before feeling metal hit his head hard as he fell passed out as Revil looked down in a hint of sadness, turning to Nailer. "Help me Carry him, he may wake up soon." he said as Bomber sat up, holding his head a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So end's act 1, an the meeting of the hero and villain is next, starting act 2 of 3

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1 of my original hero, don't worry the universe of story's is gonna have more soon, Spider-man is next but wanted to kick off with an oc of mine, and i'm trying my best with it, so please share thought's or idea's for this or other marvel stuff.


End file.
